Secret love
by yaoiisyaoi
Summary: Two best friends become lovers? What if something goes wrong and ruins their relationship? This is complicated. This also sounds wrong since they're both guys! I really really SUCK at summaries and writing in general haha! Just read to find out! YAOI Nagato x Pein. Rated M for language! Rated M for another thing as well later on! (hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

_Introduction: The Akatsuki, instead of being the elite group of nine missing nins who are obsessed with catching tailed beasts, is now a regular group of people (minus Konan) who are fairly close to each other, attending a regular high school._

* * *

**Warning: **OOC everywhere. I tried my best to make them stay IC, but I failed so hard. So if you hate OOCness, don't read ;_;  
This is a boy-to-boy love story (yaoi). If you're not into yaoi, then why are you even here? xD  
LOTS and LOTS of grammar errors, word choice, and other errors I don't know the name of. English is not my first language, and I'm having a real hard time learning it. And besides, I DO NOT write. Well, this is my first try. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. If I did (spoiler alert) Nagato and Pein(Yahiko) would still be alive.

* * *

"Kyaaaaa~" a girl screams her lungs out, spotting one of the guys she's obsessed with just outside a classroom.

"Fuck!" Hidan swears loudly, guiding his 'gang' to a secret passage just around the corner, safely hidden from the girl's view. "Get fucking in!" He holds the door knob tightly, other hand waves impatiently, motioning his friends to get in a pretty narrow staircase behind a well camouflaged door, white as the wall.

Right after Hidan closes the door with a click, the girl with the rest of her crew turns around the corner Hidan and seven other guys were there just a few seconds ago, only to find nothing. The girl who screamed sighs exasperatedly, and the rest of them grunts and complains at her.

Hidan doubles over and pants.

"That fucking crazy group of fangirls" He stops, gasping for a breath, "scared the fucking hell outta me!" He finally says after successfully catching his breath, pointing towards the door.

"Why are you so exhausted, Hidan-san?" Tobi asks, pure curiosity in his voice.

"I just told you, you weird big baby boy. They're fucking scary!" Hidan points at the door harder to express his frustration.

"You just haaaad to show off your _sexy_ chest to them." Sasori mocks, stressing the word _sexy_to let the other guy know he means otherwise.

Hidan slowly straightens his position, staring at the short guy in front of him. He opens his mouth, ready to say something when Tobi interrupts.

"Anyway, where is this, Hidan-san?" Tobi asks again, looking around.

Hidan, soon forgets he was mad a second ago, grins proudly, waving his hands cockily to show them the whole space. "The rooftop everyone's been avoiding. Said there's a ghost residing this place." He scoffs at that.

Tobi and a blond guy are now hugging each other, trembling.

"A g-g-g-ghost?" the blondie sputters, followed by Tobi's crying.

"Stop being a baby. There's no such thing as ghosts, Deidara, Tobi." Sasori scoffs, sitting down as he unwraps the plastic of his bread, showing complete indifferent attitude about the new spot that he secretly is grateful for.

Still not convinced, the two guys sit down slowly, staying very close to each other while taking another glance of the place. Deciding that they're safe as long as everyone is there, Deidara takes a bite of his cat-face-shaped-bread; Tobi pinches a wiener from his bento with his awkwardly girly chopsticks, with an orange heart decorating each top. Their moods are improving as their friends start chatting among each other.

"For once, you're useful, Hidan." Kakuzu says half seriously, half mockingly.

Itachi and Nagato nod in agreement.

"Hah! I know you are all secretly thanking me! I demand a payment from each one of you." Hidan leans back against the fence, folding his hands as he smugly looks at every one.

"Tch, asshole." is what most of them think.

"So, what do you want? Want us to wipe your chest clean every day until it sparkles?" Kisame asks raising an eyebrow playfully, much to everyone's disgust.

"Ooh that's actually a very good idea, Kisame! More girls will drool over me now." Hidan grins, lost in his thought.

"You wouldn't expect me to do something ridiculous for you, would you?" the guy who hasn't been saying anything, finally speaks up.

"Of course, I would, _leader._" Hidan makes imaginary quotation marks with his fingers for the last word. "Cuz I can give the girls this picture I've been keeping—"

"Okay, fine. Just shut up." the _leader_cuts him off, a slight blush disappears as quickly as it comes.

"Gahahah! You pathetic boss. Ahahahah." Hidan holds his stomach, cell phone in his hand.

"What picture is it?" Kisame asks grinning, curious if it's an embarrassing picture of Mr. Perfect.

"Nahhh~ This is the only way for me to blackmail him, gahahahah!" Hidan is tearing up as he continues laughing. The other man glares at him.

As Kisame whines and complains trying every way he can think of to persuade Hidan to let him take a quick look at the picture, Hidan brushes off every one of them, giggles as he remembers the picture again; a certain red haired man hiding in the background, blushing.

Itachi catches the sight before the other man quickly buries his face into his knees. Choosing to ignore it, Itachi continues watching the noisy scene before him while enjoying his cute little brother's home-made lunch.

* * *

**Note: **Review, please! I don't take bashing or the likes very kindly. Be as rude as you want, just provide me explanations.  
I do want to improve.  
Tell me what you think of this, and if I should continue or not. I have a few chapters written out, just not in the correct order OTL  
I also need a better title, if you would kindly suggest me some, I would appreciate it.

If the grammar mistakes bother you so much, I will ask my friend for help. I just don't feel confident enough to show her my story yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there~**I finally posted a new chapter :D I only got one review but that motivated me to upload this story :) This isn't great, don't get your hopes high. But I like writing, and I'm very glad of this one review I got so I did (thank you so much btw! Again, hahah~). And another thing, let's say this story is a sort of celebration of 12/12/12. Enjoy.

* * *

**Warning**: OOC everywhere. I tried my best to make them stay IC, but I failed so hard. So if you hate OOCness, don't read ;_;

This is a boy-to-boy love story (yaoi). If you're not into yaoi, then why are you even here? xD

LOTS and LOTS of grammar errors, and other errors I don't know the name of. English is not my first language, and I'm having a real hard time learning it. And besides, I DO NOT write. Well, this is my first try. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the story would revolve around the Akatsuki.

**Note**: NagaPein, means Nagato tops. Anyone thinks it's weird? I think it's interesting, yes? Oh did I say that this story has slight HidaSaso? No? Oops, my bad ;A; I don't even like Hidan, but I like this pairing, ok! D'x /tries to not cry in shame

Oh, I'm very bad at writing uhm, adult yaoi scene, I don't think I'll write one anytime soon, despite how much I like it, LOVE it.

* * *

_"Hn~ ahh… S-Stop.." He tries to push the other man away._

_"Hm? Your body says otherwise though~" The man on top of him teases, as he leans down to plant more kisses and bites on the other's already swollen lips and neck, earning a few gasps and a quiet moan. He smirks, "No need to be shy~ I know you're loving this, very much."_

_"Akh! No, not there, please!" he sobs, hands trembling on the other man's chest_

* * *

"The fuck was that!?" Hidan wakes up on top of his pillow, fresh drool is visible and one hand at the top end of the fluffy pillow, as if he was just caressing it a couple seconds ago.

Choosing to forget the weird dream, Hidan checks his cell phone, and grins. Oh today is going to be fun.

"You're late, Hidan."

The said man opens the door violently, comes in panting, and slams the door close with a loud THUD, walks to his seat and sits down, just like that.

The teacher looks at him disapprovingly, but he chooses to let it slide 'this time'.

Yes, 'this time', who knows how many times the teacher, or to be precise, the teachers have let it slide. They are smart enough to not waste their times to lecture, no, give him detentions, it just won't work. They're obviously hoping for a miracle, which is about to be realized.

Hidan's table partner rolls his big brown eyes behind his.. glasses?

"Haah?" The silver haired man looks at him, "Since when did you wear those ugly glasses?"

Damn, he's loud.

"Sasori, you're ignoring me,_ cutie~_?"

*smack*

"Ouch! What'd you do that for!?" Hidan whines, loudly again, not caring about where he is, and the glares he receives, holding his now slowly-turning-to-blue face.

Sasori growls inwardly, giving a death glare at Hidan.

"Oh! Are they going ouuut?" Tobi asks to no particular person, earning 'awwws' from the girls, and 'ew what the hells' from the guys.

Hidan folds his hands behind his head, and to Sasori's annoyance, smiling like an idiot.

I'll wipe that smile off of that stupid face. Sasori promises to himself.

Sitting at the very back of the classroom, Pein raises an eyebrow. "Hm, interesting."

While Tobi is still expecting an answer to his question, looking at his classmates hopefully. He is then starting to poke Itachi for one, Itachi shushes him kindly.

Itachi-san is so nice, Tobi thinks. Oh how Tobi adores him.

* * *

During one of those breaks between classes

Legs on the table as if he owned the place, Hidan closes his heavy eyes. He was lacking sleep last night, thanks to this game he recently became addicted to. "Haaaaaaaa~" he yawns loudly, doesn't bother to cover his mouth at all.

"Tch."

"Hah?" Hidan opens his eyes, seeing Sasori is trying very hard to not look irritated, which is unfortunately for Sasori, a total fail.

Hidan grins widely at this; he proceeds to put his one leg on top of Sasori's table as he notices Sasori, as always, is reading a book. He tears a few pages of the book as the result.

Vein popping on his forehead, Sasori swears in his head he would confront the homeroom teacher to move him as far away as possible from Hidan, to a different planet would be better. Hidan would have to be moved to that different planet of course, not him.

Eyebrow twitching, he glances over the silver haired's man again, takes a deep breath before he speaks. "Don't. Mess .With me." He says in a dangerous low tone.

"What are you gonna do, shorty?" Hidan pets Sasori's head, grinning even wider.

"Don't call me that! And don't touch me!" He slaps Hidan's hand away.

"Pff, snappy." Hidan complains, he then yawns loudly again, this time right in front of Sasori's face.

Before Hidan can close his mouth, Sasori stuffs a piece of crumpled paper that he tears from his book into Hidan's mouth.

"O- Wha- Bahahahah~ ahahahah" Deidara doubles over, laughing at Hidan. Sasori, satisfied with what he's done, smirks smugly. Hidan, who is now tomato red, angry at the shorty duo.

Pulling the paper out of his mouth, Hidan throws it away to the back of the classroom randomly.

"The fuck-"

A yelp of a girl stops his swearing, he then turns around to see who it is. He stares at her in disbelief, 'It just has to be her.' Hidan curses himself, frowning.

"I'm sorry~" Hidan shouts, waving his hand.

"Hidan! Not only you littered in class, your saliva is now all over my flower!" a beautiful, blue haired woman, flushed with anger, pointing her finger at her neatly folded origami. She stares at Hidan intently, demanding an explanation.

"Hey!" Hidan tries to come up with an excuse, and when he finds one by ease he points his finger to Sasori. "That paper is from his book. It's his fault for tearing it and stuffed it into my mouth!"

Sasori ignores his surrounding as he keeps trying to read his book, which is kind of impossible since a lot of the pages are torn and crumpled badly.

Sasori sighs, as the woman continues. "I don't want to hear excuses-"

"But it wouldn't have happened if he didn't-" Hidan protests.

"Don't cut me off!" Snaps the woman, her voice is getting louder.

"Look, woman. Just because you're the The Student Council President, don't expect everyone to bow down to you. At least not me. I'd rather get run over by a truck." Hidan says the last sentence to himself.

"I'll gladly do that, Hidan." Sasori smirks. Hidan glares at him, and as he opens his mouth to say something back, the president cuts him off again.

"Oh? Okay then." She finally sits down after speaking very slowly and (annoyingly) elegantly, writes something down which Hidan assumes the woman gives up arguing with him. He shrugs.

As soon as the tense dies down thanks to the students' casual chattering as if nothing has happened, the bell rings, indicating the second period is about to start.

The teacher comes walking in five minutes later.

As he is about to apologize for his tardiness with that smiling face (well, half of his face is covered) a blue haired woman stands up, and gracefully walks up the classroom.

"May I help you, Konan?" the teacher asks smiling, a bit curious as to why she would disrupt the class.

"Teacher, may I be excused for a few minutes? I need to hand in something to the office." The blue haired woman, Konan, smiles back at the teacher, holding a piece of paper to show him just what it is she needs to hand in.

"Oh, oh yeah sure. Of course." answers the teacher indifferently, waving his hand to the door.

And with that, Konan continues her graceful walk out of the classroom, after she cheerfully says 'thank you'.

"Someone's in trouble." Sasori smirks.

"That bitch." Hidan growls under his breath.

* * *

"Hidan, Hidan, Hidan." says his homeroom teacher shaking her head slowly, disappointed. "You've been breaking rules for way too many times, that I think normal detentions won't work for you.."

If there is one teacher Hidan respects, it is her. He doesn't know why he would have such a laughable manner as respect, he just does.

"..Not to mention that your offense this time is-"

She picks up a paper from her table, and reads out loud, "disrespected The Student Council President in front of the whole classroom, and ruined a project I've been working on for the oncoming school festival."

"What?!" Hidan asks furiously. "What project for the festival? It's her fucking origami-"

"Hidan! I thought I told you to stop swearing, at least in the presence of a teacher." She firmly says. She can't bring herself to scold anyone, not even Hidan, no matter how his misbehavior gets on her nerves sometimes. She then continues as if nothing happened.

"Now, you will take full responsibility of what you did, therefore I will assign you to help everyone in the school festival preparation committees. You will devote yourself." She looks at Hidan sternly. "If I receive any complains about you, I will have to suspend you from the school."

Hidan groans, but the teacher continues.

"The preparation for the festival begins in two months, so in the meantime I'm now assigning you to help The Student Council President-"She ignores Hidan's louder groan, "with her and the rest of the Student Council members' works. You're dismissed."

In the meantime

"Nagato."

The red haired man looks up nervously. "Yes?"

"Um, I want to talk to you for a sec." Not even waiting for a reply, the other man walks away to a deserted hallway near one of the restrooms.

Nagato quickly follows him, wonders what this is about that privacy is much needed that they have to go down the stairs to this creepy area. He uses the moment to get over the nervousness. Calm down~ He says cheerfully to himself. What the hell am I so cheerful for.. Oh well, he suddenly feels happy for no reason.

"So, what is it, Pein?" He asks finally, his tone is surprisingly calm.

They finally stop walking, Pein opens his mouth. "Uh.. um.. N-Nagato."

Why the hell am I stuttering? Tch. Damn confidence for disappearing in such a situation. Pein closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying hard to put a serious expression on his face, which he succeeds at as Nagato is starting to lose his cool again, even only slightly.

"About the picture.." A blush appears on Nagato's face in a blink of eyes, he looks away. "Look, I didn't do anything afterwards, trust me. I was just curious." Pein explains in one breath.

"I'm sorry.." he adds.

"No, it's fine. I don't..mind." Nagato says the last sentence quietly, hoping Pein didn't hear it.

Oh, Pein did hear it alright.

"Heh" he smirks, holding back the 'Yesss!' he was so. very. close to say out loud.

What is this weird feeling? He doesn't care, he likes it, that's what matters.

Pein turns his back on Nagato as he is starting to grin wider, covering his mouth with his fist, he motions to Nagato with his other hand to follow him to the rooftop.

* * *

Er, so what do you think?

Again, I don't take bashing and the likes very kindly.

You can be as rude as you want as long as you provide me explanations and such, since I do want to improve.

I'm not a writer, as I already mentioned up there, and in the previous chapter, so I don't have anything planned out. I just sit in front of my computer, or my crappy laptop, and start typing.

Oh another thing, YAY I got to post this before midnight. 12/12/12 story mission, completed ouob

Second other thing, I didn't want this story to be too long, so the part where Hidan is supposed to demand his teammates' "payments" has to be delayed P: hohoho~

I'll update as soon as I can, it also depends on the responds I get I guess?

_I feel like there are so many things going on in just one chapter ;_; Even I get confused reading it. I'll try to focus on fewer topics and maybe write out more details if I can. I really need advice and help though x.x I have to practice my writing skill if I want to take this English class, it's my last one for goodness sake! Akh! _


End file.
